


Captain Coyote

by paklalat



Category: Captain Marvel (Marvel), Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: BAMF ladies, Gen, grossly over poetic, i have an AI addiction and i'm not even sorry, love letter to captain marvel #1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 19:03:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paklalat/pseuds/paklalat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carol, Tamsin and JARVIS make a last stand of their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain Coyote

**Author's Note:**

> my much-belated gift to[chasmas](http://chasmas.tumblr.com/) for [carolcon](http://www.tumblr.com/tagged/carolcon).

They fall like stars.

Tony burns over the Pacific.

Luna falls over San Francisco.

They light the way through the Drift.

All of them scream. They scream in loss and in rage, knowing there is strength in their cries. Their grief can break bones and their rage can tear holes through flesh. They will tear and rip and beat open a hole into the future, into a moon lit world where the stars once more hang as steady sentinels in the night sky.

They fall like stars as they fight. They are the only Jaeger left on the west coast. A mishmash of parts welded together in desperation. JARVIS finds a way to make the circuits work, clawing through inexpert connections to hold their fists steady and the Drift together. It is JARVIS and Carol that bring Tony into the Drift.

The punch of memory comes with every circuit that burns through its' housing. JARVIS clutches them tight because here it can matter, here he can stop them from falling. Here he does not claw uselessly at a dead connection as his friend and father falls. Here he steadies Captain Coyote's flickering reactor, re-routing around the hole torn in their shoulder and arms their fists with enough fire to tear through the beast.

Carol and Tamsin land the punch. Square in the beast's guts. Radioactive blood splatters like a hailstorm of bugs against their armor. They roll with the punch of Tamsin's memories, Luna falling in flaming pieces to clack against concrete and glass in the city below. The sounds they manufacture in their memories are worse than the reality. Carol hears screams, where Tony was silent as she tore him out of his warped armor.

They role with the punches, side step in a smooth dance that feels as good as seeing the Kaiju fall at their feet. Tamsin breathes easy here, living in the space Carol has cleared in her mind. Breathing through the other woman's healthy lungs. Throwing punches with her steady hands. Carol leans on the rock that is Tamsin's certainty, her defiant pride that at the end of all she will ever get to be, she fights. She climbs into this Jaeger, as broken as her cancer ravaged body, and she fights. Standing with her sister, her brother, here at the edge of the world. Standing for the people on the coasts who cannot flee, who without them will not live to see the world saved.

Fighter pilots and AI, wound together in grief and desperation. All three spitting defiance at the people they protect, who deny their strength because of the houses that hold their spirits.

All three burning stars, lighting the night alone.


End file.
